Percy Jackson and The Outlaws
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Pensé que morir a manos de un payaso con una barreta era suficiente para mí. Pero hacerlo por un asesino profesional con un arma de fuego valió la pena. Fui héroe, y luego antihéroe. Ahora me toca ser nuevamente un héroe...solo espero que nadie más halla regresado conmigo a la vida. TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**_Este es un simple one-shot que quiero presentarles, producto de haber leído los números de Red Hood and The Outlaws, donde hallé interesante algunas cosas._**

 ** _Entonces, en un momento de pequeña iluminación, me dije: "Jason tiene la misma actitud por momentos que Percy, así como rasgos físicos. Y además sale Artemisa (aunque es una amazona)". Con eso en mente, puse en marcha la siguiente historia autoconclusiva, donde ustedes decidirán si les parece buena o no._**

 ** _Tengan en cuenta que no soy dueño de ningún personaje._**

* * *

Esta es mi actual historia. La que estoy viviendo luego de haber tenido una esplendorosa y dinámica vida como Red Hood en Gotham City. Mi nombre era Jason Todd. Antiguo compañero de Batman. Resucitado por la Liga de las Sombras con motivos que al día de hoy no comprendo.

Cierto, quizá debería estar feliz por haber sido regresado a la vida, pero desde mi punto de vista, tuve un crudo despertar…lo que se resume a que le arranqué un pedazo de cuello a un ninja mientras el Demonio estaba de pie mirándome. Así que no tendrías que haberse sorprendido si decidí hacerlos sufrir por ello.

Maté, secuestré, amenacé, volví al ruedo con mis "hermanos" para luego volver a por mi cuenta con un grupo de personas que básicamente no eran las mejores en el aspecto social. Yendo a misiones que nos matarían, o que nosotros lo haríamos…en fin, no fue un gran cambio a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Todo iba bien. Bueno, hasta que recibí un disparo en el corazón luego de apartar a Artemisa de la mira de Deathstroke, pudiendo observar antes de morir cómo Bizarro quebraba su cuello al bastardo.

…Me hubiese gustado volver a decirle a Roja que sus ojos eran muy verdes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien, como decía, morí. Por segunda vez. Y no hubo Fosa de Lázaro para revivirme. Solo un vacío oscuro y tres ancianas que tejían maníacamente mientras sonreían con sus dientes flojos. Sabía perfectamente quienes eran, después de ver extraterrestres, demonios, y dioses, uno se acostumbra. Por lo que cuando me ofrecieron una nueva vida, donde arrancaría de cero y tendría que abandonar mi faceta de antihéroe por una heroica, acepté.

Volví a nacer, conservé mis recuerdos, entrené mis habilidades e incluso me enteré de quien era mi padre sin preguntarle a mi madre. Robé, torturé y amenacé a varios maleantes en mis tiempos libres. Básicamente era como volver a ser el niño maravilla pero sin el disfraz, y todo para ayudar a mi madre, Sally, a quien por ningún motivo dejé que se acercase al bufón obeso y calvo de Ugliano, que solo era un vago.

Descubrí que mi padre era Poseidón, y que yo tenía los poderes de Aquaman, lo que me hizo quejarme una semana entera…nadie en la baticueva quería ser Aquaman! Ni siquiera el idiota de Dick!

Eso llevó a que luego un sujeto con patas de cabra y un anciano en silla de ruedas me siguiesen a todos lados cuando estuve en la Academia Yancy, donde la profesora de álgebra un día decidió intentar comerme en un museo con exposiciones de la Antigua Grecia…claramente utilicé cada habilidad nata que poseía más las armas del lugar para acabar con ella. Solo para descubrir que mi profesor de latín venía a toda velocidad para darme un bolígrafo-espada que nunca devolví ya que intentó hacerme quedar como un loco, suficiente tuve de ello luego de que Ra's al Ghul me trajese a la vida la primera vez.

Fui a un campamento en verano por recomendación de mi ausente padre, donde en el camino mi madre fue secuestrada por un Minotauro y no un payaso como antes. El sujeto con patas de cabra, sátiro según él, y el profesor de latín, un centauro cuyo nombre es Quirón, me presentaron a Dionisio.

…No se parecía en nada a como Artemisa me había explicado que eran.

Me acusaron de robar un rayo de Zeus y me obligaron a ir a buscarlo para devolverlo y evitar una guerra. Fui con Grover, la cabra, y Annabeth, una muchacha con el mismo IQ que Babs. Tomé prestada el arma de un tuerto y me armé hasta los dientes con cuchillos, espadas cortas, peto y espinilleras. Todo era de bronce, pero luego me encargué de pintarlo de negro.

Luché contra el Dios de la Guerra, el cual tampoco se parecía al que Diana relataba cuando la Liga se reunía, y devolví el dichoso rayo junto a un yelmo de Hades. También corroboré que mis sospechas de posibles traidores no eran infundadas y logré que ninguno quedase en el Campamento, haciendo que mis futuros objetivos tuviesen que escapar para luego darles caza.

En mi segundo año trabajando como héroe semidiós, me encontré con una simpática versión de Bizarro, excepto que tenía un solo ojo y no tenía un color azulado. Maté a unos Lestrigones, viajé en un taxi que se partió en dos junto a Babs, así fue como apodé a Annabeth, y llegamos al campamento donde un tal Tántalo quiso faltarme el respeto.

Hicieron falta diez personas para sostenerme y no matarlo delante de todos…obviamente luego de haber noqueado quince que se atrevieron a mantenerme a raya antes.

Descubrí que el Triángulo de las Bermudas escondía el Mar de los Monstruos y allí mismo estaba el Vellocino de Oro, custodiado por Polifemo, un cíclope gigante que odia descomunalmente a Odiseo. Hallamos a Circe en el camino también, y obviamente luego de hacer mi tarea de detective y recordar las historias que Diana y Artemisa me contaron, dejamos rápidamente su isla.

Ese año, tras terminar aquella misión, el pino que cuidaba el Campamento liberó a una muchacha que resultó ser una hija de Zeus con el mismo carácter que Helena y lo gótico de Rachel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ahora estamos aquí, como dije antes, fui Jason "Jay" Todd. Ahora soy Perseo "Percy" Jackson, y estoy siendo apuntado junto a Babs, Helena, Grover y dos niños más por un montón de flechas plateados cuyas dueñas eran puras niñas exploradoras vestidas de gris.

Estoy tranquilo mentalmente y con ganas de matar a alguien…la pistola que está guardada en su funda bajo mi chaqueta pide a gritos que la saque a bailar, pero como aún no me atacan, y no quiero dirigirme a un suicidio si mi suposición es cierta…entonces usaré mi espada y cuchillos.

-Está bien. Cómo quieren lidiar con esto? Todas a la vez…o desean que les patee el trasero una por turno? – en un tono serio pregunté, sin inmutarme por el peligro.

He peleado en distintos lugares como un mero humano cuando aún vivía de antihéroe, así que un puñado de bebés con armas no son algo de mi preocupación.

Están a punto de atacarnos, solo para detenerse al sonido de una voz que me paralizó por completo por primera vez en mi nueva vida.

-Deténganse, son solo unos campistas de Quirón-

No puede ser.

Tiene que ser una maldita broma.

Por favor, que esas viejas brujas me estén haciendo un chiste.

Miro lentamente por encima de mi hombro izquierdo, viendo una cabeza pelirroja de cabello ondulado y largo, haciéndome reaccionar de la única forma que conozco con mi temperamento.

Arrojo mis armas al suelo y pateo la nieve bajo mis pies.

-Oh, vamos! No es justo! Cómo es que eres una diosa y yo sigo estancado como un ayudante repuesto! –

Pueden llamarme todo lo loco que quieran, pero no me pueden negar la vista que tengo delante ahora. Ya no era la misma mujer alta y musculosa que solía sostenerme del cuello de la chaqueta con el fin de burlarse junto a Bizarro. Era una niña con ojos color plata y un arco, no como el de Ra, pero uno bastante atractivo para un experto como yo.

-Muchacho! Cuida tu lengua o…! – empezó a hablar la teniente de la caza.

-Si, si, si…ya me conozco el diálogo! Ya lo viví antes con las amazonas! Así que ahórratelo! – grité sin pensar.

Antes de que pudiese golpearla en la cara por el intento de avance que quiso realizar, fui arrojado al suelo por un borrón rojo y lloroso.

-Estás vivo! Estás vivo! – Artemisa exclamó, sintiendo que algo en mi cabeza me decía que esta posición la habíamos tenido minutos antes de morir.

-Ya son dos veces que me las debes, amazona…diosa…Ahhh! Ya ni sé lo que eres! – me quejo, tratando de pararme, solo para quedarme con la boca abierta cuando adoptó una forma adulta y volvió a sostenerme por el cuello de la chaqueta.

-Estás intentando coquetear conmigo? Porque si es así, te golpearé en la cara- amenazó como lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-…Hubiese preferido volver a encontrarme con el Mocoso Demonio…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He visto muchas cosas, pero una tienda de campaña con todo su interior hecho con un color plateado era demasiado. Al menos en la Baticueva el lugar variaba del negro característico…

-Creo que estoy ciego- dije, tratando de hallar algo que sea de distinta tonalidad.

-Seguirás quejándote, hombrecito? – preguntó la diosa.

-Hombrecito? Hace tiempo que no oía ese apodo…- respondí, tomando asiento en la cama que tenía y procediendo a desenfundar mis armas sobre ella, haciendo caso omiso a la teniente que quería hacer dos agujeros en mi cabeza con su imaginaria visión de calor.

-Ja…- comenzó a decir.

-Perseo, o Percy…cómo más te guste Roja-

-Perseo. Lindo nombre, al menos no te pusieron el de un violador- sonriendo burlonamente, comenta.

Escucho atentamente el tono que utiliza, así como las miradas rápidas que le da a la muchacha que quiere matarme, lo que me hace unir cabos rápidamente.

-Me estás jodiendo, no? Incluso aquí, ese idiota causa problemas? Debe de ser un denominador común su actitud…Necesitas ayuda para agujerearlo? – interrogo, indicando al arma de fuego.

Suelta una risa alegre, una que no escuchaba hace tiempo. Por un instante, su figura adoptó el traje que lucía como amazona, junto a su gigantesca hacha detrás.

Una solitaria lágrima empieza a descender por su mejilla, teniendo que pararme rápidamente y ayudarla a que se siente dónde estaba previamente. Arrodillándome mientras sostenía sus manos, las cuales no tenían tantas cicatrices o callos como las recordaba.

Tampoco era aquella mujer imponente que podía patearme el trasero ante cualquier broma que dijese o idease junto a Bizarro. Estaba rota, y eso me hace sentir por dentro. Ya que presiento que es en su mayor parte, mi culpa.

-Vamos, Roja. Tú no eres así. Deja de llorar, ahora tienes una buena vida y eres tu propia jefa! – intenté animarla, como si estuviese hablando con una pequeña.

-No lo entiendes…moriste para salvarme…moriste por segunda vez…- triste, pronunció Artemisa.

-Al menos no fue tan doloroso como la primera…- respondí, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

-Tú y tus chistes de doble sentido. No has cambiado en nada- replicó, riéndose un poco.

-Vivo para hacerte feliz! – bromeé.

Sus brazos se enredaron por detrás de mi cuello, juntando nuestras frentes y cerrando los ojos. Sintiendo como poco a poco nos íbamos acercando, hasta que un carraspeo nos detuvo y separó.

-Mi señora, no creo que debería dejarse eng…- empezó a hablar la teniente, solo para callarse cuando la antigua amazona dijo con voz que podía ser igual a la de Bruce cuando me advertía.

-Sal ahora mismo de mi tienda, Zoe. Necesito estar a solas con Perseo-

Ni siquiera trató de quejarse la muchacha, solo acató la orden y huyó despavorida.

-Wow…ahora di "Soy Batman" con ese mismo tono- ansioso le pedí, recibiendo una llave al cuello.

-Es en serio, no tendrías que haber hecho lo que hiciste. Nosotros nunca más volvimos a ser los que fuimos…- aflojando su agarre, me terminó soltando, volviendo a retomar el abrazo anterior.

-Lo siento- puedo llegar a decir únicamente, imaginándome todo el dolor que pude haber causado.

-Bizarro nos cargó hasta la Baticueva, donde tu padre y hermanos estaban reunidos, sin esperarse que una mala noticia caería sobre sus cabezas- susurró la ojiplateada.

-Cómo lo tomaron? –

-Tim, Damian, Cassandra, Stephanie, Barbara, Kate y Helena estaban completamente sorprendidos. Alfred, él…su corazón casi no lo soporta. Dick no quiso separase de tu cuerpo. Y Bruce, tu padre, lloró. Lloró delante de todos nosotros, pidiéndote perdón- contesta ella.

No sé en que momento empecé a sollozar, pero sus pulgares estaban recorriendo mis pómulos, espantando las lágrimas por las noticias. Ellos habían sufrido por mi causa, e incluso Bruce había sentido mi pérdida.

Pero…

-Y tú? – logro decir.

-Solo volví a Themyscira. No pude soportarlo. Cada noche veía como me apartabas de la línea de fuego y tu vida se desvanecía en mis brazos- confesó.

-Perdón. Te pido perdón, Roja. Perdón por quitarte la oportunidad de ver el mundo- me disculpo con ella, a sabiendas del deseo que tenía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un sujeto con ojos azules y sonrisa idiota en su cara nos miró apenas salimos de la tienda, y por un breve instante sentí que ese tipo iba a ser un grandioso dolor de cabeza, por lo que lentamente me crucé de brazos en mi pecho, tanteando mi pistola.

-Por qué presiento que se parece a alguien que conozco? – susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Artemisa me escuche.

-Es porque es alguien que conoces, Perseo- oigo su respuesta, viendo como poco a poco el ojiazul se acerca a mí.

-Por favor, que sea Roy. Por favor, que sea Roy! – empecé a implorar para diversión de Roja.

-Percy! –

Oh, vamos! Ni siquiera aquí puedo descansar en paz!? Podría haber sido incluso la reencarnación de Killer Croc, pero no. Tenía que ser mi maldito y molesto hermano!

Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haber aceptado este trabajo…

-Aléjate de mí! No quiero abrazos! No! NO! AHHH! – empecé a chillar como un niño, reaccionando de la misma forma que antes.

-Estás vivo! Mi hermano está vivo! Ahora seremos de nuevo una gran familia! – efusivamente comenzó a decir.

-Roja, quítamelo! Eres una diosa, has algo! Me lo debes! –

-No lo creo. Tienes alguna idea de lo denso que es? Realmente eres una bendición de los dioses- se mofó ella.

-Hermanita! Ven tú también! Ahora estaremos todos juntos! Incluso apruebo lo de ustedes! – gritó el dios del sol.

Este gilipollas tiene alguna idea de lo que está diciendo? Es peor que cuando estaba de novia con Donna y lo andaba diciendo a cualquier alma que se le cruzase. Parece que realmente desea verme muerto.

-Eres un idiota, estamos en medio de un montón de mujeres que tienen un juramento peor que las amazonas y tú me das tu bendición!? Roja, di algo! –

-Apolo, lleva a mis cazadoras al Campamento Mestizo. No hables con ellas, no coquetees con ellas y no bromees con ellas. Tengo que ir a una misión de búsqueda, nos vemos luego Perseo- dijo la pelirroja, retirándose al bosque.

-No te vayas! Vuelve aquí! Pensé que me extrañabas! No me dejes con él! Al menos llévame contigo, seré de ayuda! –

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No puedo evitarlo. Es hilarante la situación actual. Y lo peor de todo es que no me pueden ver con claridad gracias a mi nuevo accesorio.

-Alguien me puede decir de dónde sacó el casco? – preguntó Artemisa, mirándome directamente.

-Apolo se lo dio…básicamente se lo puso y se escapó luego- Zoe, la cazadora que anteriormente quería matarme, respondió.

-Y las dos pistolas atadas a sus piernas? – nuevamente interrogó Roja.

-También, junto a más cuchillas y dos espadas que según Percy, no quiere usar aún- respondió Thalia…o Helena, como yo le llamo.

-Ugh….son las All Blades, no es así? No deberías usar esas cosas, Perseo. Te lastimarán…- preocupada, dijo la diosa de la luna.

-Qué es eso? Acaso escucho preocupación por parte de la princesa? – me burlo, llevando mis manos a mi corazón.

-No me llames así! – se quejó, intentando soltar las riendas de su carroza para golpearme.

-Pero no eres la hija del Rey de los Dioses? Eso te hace directamente una princesa. Así que no puedes golpearme por decir la verdad- señalé, alzando los hombros para quitarle seriedad.

-Eres insoportable. Y luego te quejas de Apolo…- replicó rápidamente, aparcando la carroza en el Olimpo, justo en su templo.

De todos los lugares que he conocido en mis vidas, debo admitir que este templo es el más hermoso. Tanta naturaleza y paz que solo me provoca echarme al suelo y dormir durante largas horas sin preocupación alguna.

Me quité un guante de las manos, para poder sentir el césped que crecía bajo mis pies, la humedad de la tierra y el aire que rozaba mis dedos. Una presión se asentó en mi hombro, despabilándome y trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-Te encuentras bien, hombrecito? – con el ceño fruncido, cuestionó Artemisa.

-Sí…es solo qu ese siente bien estar de este lado del suelo- respondo, tomando su mano en la mía mientras hago caso omiso a los gruñidos de las cazadoras.

-A qué te refieres con eso, muchacho- Zoe interrogó.

-Fui enterrado vivo y casi no lo logro-

Mi respuesta detuvo a todos los que me acompañaron en la misión de rescate, siendo el único ruido los pasos que Roja y yo realizábamos juntos en dirección a la Sala del Concejo.

Las inmensas puertas doradas se abrieron con nuestra presencia, deleitándonos con la visión de once personas de gran tamaño, observándonos diligentemente. Pero claro, todo eso no podía durar eternamente ya que un maldito gilipollas pensó que era buena idea saltar desde su trono y asfixiarme con un abrazo.

-Lo lograste, pajarito! Salvaste a mi hermanita! Wow…ni siquiera te has quitado el casco desde que te lo di! – se explayó efusivamente Apolo.

-Roja! Ayuda! –

-Ni lo pienses. Así que suéltame- respondió ella, solo para ver como su mano era firmemente atrapada por una enguantada.

-Ni lo creas! O me ayudas, o te llevo conmigo! –

El forcejeo entre los tres llamó la atención de todos los presentes, siendo el único método de detenernos cuando Zeus arrojó su rayo al centro de la sala.

-SUFICIENTE! CADA UNO A SU LUGAR! – vociferó el Rey de los Dioses.

-Hijo, quítate ese casco por favor- Poseidón imploró.

-Es necesario? – cuestioné, sintiéndome reticente a hacerlo, como si tuviese que esconder mi identidad cuando es innecesario.

-Hazlo o yo misma me encargaré de hacerlo, Perseo! – Artemisa gritó desde su trono.

-Acaso es una de esas extrañas formas tuyas de coqueteo que posees? Porque la verdad es que estoy tentado a aceptar-

-Te quitaré el casco con Amante- me advirtió llanamente.

Oí un chillido de Afrodita, alegando algo sobre amor y demás basura. Miré fijamente a Artemisa, tratando de hallar alguna mentira en sus palabras, pero sus ojos plateados demostraban que si no acataba su orden, ella me patearía el trasero de veinte maneras diferentes.

Quito el cerrojo de seguridad de mi casco, dejándome sentir el aire contra mi cara, revelando mi rostro desde el día en que volví a encontrarme con ella. Sonríe por alguna razón que no entiendo, pero su sonrisa me tranquiliza y hace feliz. El idiota también sonríe, pero él solo me provoca ganas de golpearlo por ponerme en peligro al insinuar estupideces.

-Por qué sonríen? – pregunté, ganándome la curiosidad infantil que nunca perdí.

-Recuperaste tu mechón blanco- responden los dos a la vez.

-En serio? Grandioso, ahora me siento más completo…-

Utilicé el reflejo del casco para ver mi cabello, demostrando que decían la verdad y que mi mechón canoso estaba de regreso en el mismo lugar que antes.

-Un momento. Desde cuándo se conocen ustedes tres? – Afrodita preguntó, interrumpiendo a Zeus.

Miré a Artemisa. Ella miró a Apolo. Y el idiota intentó hacerlo conmigo, pero solo desvié la mirada hacia el techo mientras sonreía satisfecho por joderle una vez más su vida.

-Los tres somos reencarnaciones permitidas por los Sinos. Perseo era mi hermano y Artemisa era su pareja- respondió el dios del sol, explicándose de tal manera que cualquiera podría malinterpretarlo.

-HIJO DE P…! –

Realmente hubiese preferido reencontrarme con el Mocoso Demonio…

* * *

 ** _Bueno, terminó._**

 ** _Fue corta, simple, rápida. Tratando de llevar a cabo los aspectos principales de los personajes reencarnados en un mundo donde son héroes o dioses, casi el mismo de dónde venían._**

 ** _Quería que fuese divertida, algo que se leyese para matar el tiempo, algo para divertir aunque tuviese sus momentos de dramatismo que se eliminaban con un chiste._**

 ** _Qué les pareció? Buena? Mala? Pasable?_**

 ** _Dejen sus comentarios para saber por favor._**

 ** _Adiós!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Segunda y última parte de este breve crossover entre Percy Jackson y Red Hood and The Outlaws._**

 ** _Como vi que a algunos le gustó la primera parte, decidí escribir esta para darle un final a lo que fue en principio un simple One-shot. Como la primera parte, esta también tendrá su dosis de comedia (tal como el comic) debido a las actitudes descaradas de nuestro protagonista._**

 ** _Así que espero que les guste y disfruten._**

 ** _Tengan en cuenta que no soy dueño de ningún personaje._**

Acepta, dijeron ellas. Será una experiencia renovadora, insistieron. Te divertirás, me convencieron.

Vale, lo admito. La curiosidad pudo conmigo y tuve que ver con mis propios ojos lo que ellas me ofrecían, y a decir verdad me agradó mucho. Roja estaba conmigo nuevamente…aunque fuese una diosa, pero no me impedía el poder estar con ella y disfrutar de pasar el tiempo como antes. Claro, como no podía faltar en mi vida, el idiota cerebro de pájaro estaba allí también, trayendo caos a mi pequeña y amistosa vida.

A quién rayos se le ocurre gritar que Artemisa y yo éramos pareja en medio de un salón repleto de dioses? Y más si Roja es una diosa virgen que supuestamente odia a los hombre…

Fue un alivio para Apolo que no lo atravesé de lado a lado con mis All Blades, recuerdo que agradeció encarecidamente a todos los presentes luego de que tuviesen que someterme a la fuerza para no llevar de plomo su pecho. Al menos Roja pudo tener unas palabras con él, donde terminó encerrado en su templo por dos semanas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Okay, regresando a la actualidad. Luego de ese desastroso encuentro con los dioses, me metí en un laberinto creado por alguien con la misma mentalidad retorcida del Riddler fusionada con The Joker, caminando entre estrechos pasillos que llevaban a ningún lado o a una inminente pelea con monstruos que duraban poco cuando uno está entrenado por una liga de ninjas asesinos y un hombre que le gusta vestir de murciélago.

Conocí a una pelirroja que me recordaba a Stephanie por segundos con la actitud rebelde de Kara cuando era apenas llegó a la tierra, pero inmediatamente saqué esa idea estúpida de mi cabeza, enfocándome primeramente en no morir, y segundo, en no flirtear con ella como lo hubiese hecho antes de no haber sido por el constante recuerdo de un par de ojos plateados que parecían estar vigilándome cada cinco minutos.

Caí a una paradisíaca isla luego de hacer volar por los aires un volcán, algo que disfruté enormemente si la sonrisa que traía bajo mi casco significaba algo…y también conocí a otra muchacha, Calipso, de la cual tenía conocimiento previo a renacer en este mundo luego de oír y estudiar de la biblioteca de Bruce. Sentí lástima cuando Hefesto vino a buscarme para volver al Campamento, el dejarla allí sola, cuando todo lo que quería era un amigo…o un amante según sus palabras.

En fin, ese año terminó con todo el laberinto sepultado por su propio dueño y con un enorme labrador como mascota personal, la cual llevé disimuladamente hasta el Olimpo y solté en el templo del gilipollas para que realice todos los destrozos que desease. Ese animal es mi favorita ahora, y de Roja también cuando le conté lo que hice.

Para el último año, donde cumplí dieciséis, fue bastante agitado para decirlo de manera educada. Salvé gente de morir estúpidamente, ya sea por sacrificios o explosiones, maté felizmente a cuanto enemigo se me cruzaba sin la necesidad de contenerme y lideré a mi propio ejército de semidioses a la batalla en medio de New York.

Y por primera vez utilicé mis All Blades! Aunque fue un dolor en el trasero luego, ya sea por el efecto rebote o los escarmientos que Roja me dio, valió la pena utilizarlas para cortarle el pecho y abdomen al titán del tiempo que tanto había estado tocándome las pelotas desde el día en que llegué al campamento. Lástima que al final Luke logró recuperar un poco de cordura y me rogase que le permita un cuchillo para poder llevarse consigo a Kronos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien, ahora mi historia se pone interesante…no al punto de viajar entre dimensiones como antes…o volver a tomar el manto de Hombre Murciélago para cuidar una ciudad. Pero en fin, se puso interesante ya que Hera decidió creer que era una grandiosa idea el joder con mi cerebro.

Una lástima que luego de haber pasado lo que yo, sus poderes duraron pocas horas, teniendo una agradable charla con ella mientras la cargaba en dirección a San Francisco, exactamente a un campamento repleto de semidioses Romanos, solo porque el gilipollas de Apolo dio una nueva profecía donde pelearía contra un ser primordial…

En realidad no me sentía molesto por ello, ya que era consciente que tenía que asumir mi responsabilidad. En donde realmente me puse de los nervios fue cuando no podía comunicarme con ninguno de mis compañeros o amigos, así como Apolo, Artemisa o mi padre respondían, incluso cada vez que intentaba llamar a mi madre me era imposible, ya sea porque los Mensajes Iris eran inútiles o porque cada vez que lograba escaparme a un pueblo para utilizar una cabina siempre respondía la contestadora.

En el Campamento Júpiter me sentí como si volviese a ser parte de los Teen Titans. Hazel, hija de Plutón, era amorosa como Kori. Frank, hijo de Marte, tenía la misma capacidad que Garfield pero sin la piel verde. Y por último, Reyna, hija de Bellona y a quien había visto anteriormente en la isla de Circe, era una copia morena de Rose…incluso demostraba en pequeños momentos esas imperiosas ganas de matarme cuando me pasaba de listo!

Aunque claro, no podía faltarme ese diminuto ser que imitase la molestia que solía representar Wally cuando estaba completamente desquiciado de cafeína, excepto que este era un completo arrogante que pedía a gritos que le hiciese unas cuantas aero ventilas. La cosa se puso peor, o mejor para el 99% del Campamento, cuando quiso leerme el futuro y le di un ojo morado a cambio.

Resumen de lo que sucedió luego? Fui a una misión con el objetivo de poner en libertad al dios de la muerte ya que ningún monstruo que mataba de forma convencional se quedaba en el Tártaro como debía, solo cuando volví a ser enterrado vivo entré en desesperación, me enojé y utilicé las All Blades se quedaron muertos…no uno o dos, sino una legión de soldados zombis y un gigante que supuestamente solo podía morir con la fuerza conjunta de un dios y un semidiós.

Regresamos al Campamento Júpiter victoriosos, con un estandarte y un caballo que resultó ser medio hermano mío, cosa que no me molestaba luego de haber padecido durante años al Gilipollas, el Reemplazo y al Mocoso Demonio. Se supone que no debo utilizar las armas Anti-Magia, pero cuando volvimos a San Francisco, otro gigante lideraba un ejército, y parece que matar a uno sin la ayuda de un dios básicamente te nombran alguien de poder. No será como aquella vez que era un líder mafioso en Gotham City, pero algo es algo.

Los griegos llegaron al poco tiempo al campamento romano, y descubrí que mi reemplazo no solo se parecía a una versión rubia de Conner, sino que también era el hermano perdido de Helena. Además de dos nuevas adiciones: Leo, hijo de Hefestos, que tenía las mismas manías que Victor. Y Piper, hija de Afrodita, la cual poseía la misma belleza que Donna, así como también su rudeza interior.

Ahora que todos estábamos juntos, las cosas ni siquiera intentaron calmarse, sino todo lo contrario…Definitivamente odio las lechuzas, búhos y cualquier otro pájaro que se les asemeje. Babs había recibido por parte de su madre una misión casi suicida, y por otro lado, Octavian quiso declarar la guerra a los griegos, pero un buen golpe en la nuca lo mandó a dormir y nadie quiso discutirme por miedo a sufrir el mismo destino.

Perfecto, conseguimos la dichosa estatua que la madre de Babs le había encomendado, la cual estaba al resguardo de Aracne. El pequeño problema se produjo cuando pateé al monstruo por un hueco y logró envolver mis piernas con un poco de telaraña, arrastrándome con ella mientras que los demás intentaban ayudarme, finalizando con una serie de insultos a mi suerte cuando definitivamente solté la mano de Annabeth para que ellos pudiesen seguir con la misión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ese lugar era una versión gigante de la Fosa de Lázaro con el aire repleto al Gas del Miedo de Scarecrow. Para lo primero no tenía problema, solo malos recuerdos. A lo segundo, el casco ayudaba a filtrar el aire, sin importar que dicho gas no me afectaba ya que la última vez que estuve vivo como Jason Todd, golpeé la cabeza de Crane contra el suelo por intentar asustarme.

Fue gracioso ver como los monstruos huían al verme, matándose entre ellos en lugar de hacerme frente, siendo algo similar a cuando Bruce me traslado de Arkham a Blackgate. Fue solo cuando Bob fue atacado, que decidí quitarme el casco y morderle el cuello a un monstruo tal como lo había hecho el día que fui revivido por Ra's al Ghul a uno de sus seguidores.

No había motivo alguno para hacerlo, pero es como terapia para mí. Al igual que cuando apuñalé y luego me escapé de la visión de Tártaro, el primordial obviamente no el lugar. No quería dejar solo a Bob en ese lugar cuando pudimos alcanzar el elevador que me sacaría de allí, ya que simplemente me recordaba demasiado a Bizarro con sus actitudes, y consecuentemente me hacía extrañar también a Roja.

Aunque no tanto, ya que al salir de aquel sucio lugar y reencontrarme con mi grupo tuvimos que ir a Grecia para enfrentarnos al resto de gigantes que rondaban allí con la intención de destruir el Olimpo original, algo que a Artemisa no le agradó mucho y corporizó a Amante para decapitar rápidamente a tres de ellos antes de empezar a perseguirme cuando se enteró por parte de Babs que había utilizado las armas que me dio Apolo en esta vida.

Luego de una breve discusión sobre si podíamos recibir la ayuda divina, la cual nos fue revocada, para terminar con Gaea, tuvimos que regresar al Campamento Mestizo donde el ejército romano tuvo la brillante idea de querer iniciar una guerra civil. Arrojarles el lago encima y apuñalar desquiciadamente a la primordial con las All Blades les enseñó que no estaba de buen humor. Estaba cansado, enojado, con hambre, y necesitaba un baño urgente, así que era realmente claro que tenían que detenerse o haría una masacre con ellos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Y así fue cómo todo eso ocurrió- comenté, terminando de limpiar mis pistolas y guardándolas en sus respectivas fundas mientras todo el Concejo Olímpico me miraba.

Algunos semidioses que estaban aquí para las recompensas, tenían la boca abierta, así como también algunas divinidades. Apolo estaba dándome su mirada de mamá gallina orgullosa, al igual que mi padre. Roja, por otra parte, estaba de pie frente a mí con sus manos en jarra mientras que todas sus cazadoras observaban desde unos metros de distancia.

-Quítate el casco, Perseo- ordenó, lo que me hizo pensar si esta escena ya no la habíamos tenido antes…

-Por qué? – le pregunté, sonriendo dentro de mi protección cuando su cenó se frunció.

-Porque te lo estoy ordenando en este mismo instante, hombrecito- replicó ella, estirando su mano derecha en paralelo al suelo con la clara intención de llamar a su preciada hacha.

-Mmh…no lo sé, deberías recibir algo a cambio por ello, no crees? – posé como un pensador, llevándome un dedo al mentón y mirando al techo.

-Lo estoy diciendo en serio, Perseo. Quítate el maldito casco! – enfurecida dio dos pasos en mi dirección, por lo que rápidamente la imité y me alejé.

-Ya, ya…tranquilízate, Roja. Sabes qué? Haremos un trato vale? – me puse en mi faceta de negociador, lo que provocó que media sala alce una ceja.

-Acaso estás intentado desafiar la voluntad de una diosa, engendro del mar? – la diosa de la sabiduría se entrometió en la charla que mantenía con mi amiga.

-Lo dice la mujer que tenía problemas psicológicos y por culpa de ello terminé en el Tártaro dando un paseo? – curioso le pregunté, ignorando las risas de Apolo y mi padre, ya que la verdad esa mujer estaba hartándome desde el primer día.

-Percy, no seas tan duro con ella…- Apolo quiso jugar de intermediario, solo para mirarlo a través de las ranuras del casco.

-Los dos sabemos que mantenemos distancia con ella solo porque nos trae malos recuerdos- contesté llanamente.

-De qué hablan ustedes dos ahora? – Artemisa interrogó.

Me miré con el gilipollas y suspiramos de manera derrotada.

-La Corte delos Búhos- respondimos unísonamente.

-Oh…OH! – abrió grande sus ojos plateados al recordar aquellas aventuras de antes que solía relatarle junto a Bizarro.

-Corte delos Búhos? – preguntó Atenea.

-Un grupo de asesinos semi inmortales que nos dieron caza en nuestra vida anterior…fueron un gran dolor de cabeza esos días- el, ahora, hermano de la diosa de la caza le dijo.

-Linda historia, pero quiero saber que le pedirá Perseo a Artemisa! – Afrodita chilló, rompiendo con facilidad ese momento tenso que había previamente.

-Es cierto! Anda, Percy! Extorsiona a mi hermanita! – alentó el dios del sol.

-Qué no soy tu hermanita! Y tú, habla de una vez o te quito el casco con cabeza incluida! – ordenó completamente alterada Artemisa.

-Está bien, calma Roja. Me quitaré el casco…si aceptas salir una cita conmigo- sonriendo detrás del casco, le dije.

Su cara se puso roja en una mezcla de ira y vergüenza. Su padre me miró con curiosidad, como si se debatiese entre hacerme estallar con su rayo o reírse. Apolo y mi padre se reían directamente. Y Afrodita estaba chillando como una colegiala…o como Stephanie cuando salía con Tim.

-Cómo…cómo te atreves a pedirme algo así? – entre gruñidos y haciendo aparecer su hacha, farfulló.

-Qué? Somos pareja después de todo, o no? Además, me debes la vida en un promedio de cinco veces ya…- quitándole importancia, expliqué.

-Vamos, Artemisa! Dile que sí, yo lo apruebo! Se está muriendo de ganas desde antes de renacer! Tendrías que haberlo visto cuando pensó que flirteaba contigo cuando en realidad te contaba sobre su pasado! – Apolo proclamó, lo que me hizo fulminarlo con la mirada y dispararle tres veces al lado de la cabeza.

-Es una cita o vestirte como Diana, qué eliges? – indagué, cruzándome de brazos y sonriendo estúpidamente bajo el casco.

-Estás sonriendo, no? Agh! Está bien, iré a una cita contigo…ahora quítate ese condenado casco! – resignada me dijo, haciendo desaparecer a Amante.

Feliz con su respuesta, destrabé los cerrojos y me quité después de varios días el casco de mi cabeza, sintiendo el aire puro rozar mis mejillas mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente. Cuando lo abrí solo pude ver la mirada preocupada de mi padre, así como la delos dioses gemelos.

-Hijo, te encuentras bien? – me preguntó conmocionado mi padre.

-Perfectamente, por qué? – confundido le repliqué.

-Jay…Percy, estás cansado? Te duele la cabeza o algo por el estilo? – Apolo preguntó seriamente, algo que muy pocas veces sucedía con él.

-Tengo hambre, sí. Y también tengo sueño, llevo días sin dormir en una cama cómoda- le dije, alzando una ceja y viendo mi reflejo en el pulido casco rojo, hallando el motivo de tantas preguntas.

-Perseo, cuántas veces has usado esas espadas? – Roja me preguntó, tomando mi cara entre sus manos y corriendo sus pulgares en las ojeras que tenía.

-Las necesarias- dije simplemente, pero al parecer eso no era lo que ella quería oír.

-Cuántas veces has usado las All Blades, Perseo?! – exclamó ella, con sus ojos adoptando un brillo de miedo.

-Casi todos los días desde que llegué al Campamento Júp…- comencé a responderle, solo para ser abofeteado a mitad de oración.

Sentí que el cerebro casi se me licua, así como varios dientes se habían aflojado. En el momento en que pude volver a mirar a mi Roja, me di cuenta que no había sido un instante de lucidez para mí.

-Sabes que esas cosas sacan poder de tu alma! Sabes que están malditas! Por qué lo hiciste!? – me gritó, haciendo sentir como la peor de las lacras en el interior.

-Era la única forma de detener los ataques de forma definitiva. No quería fallar y permitir que mis padres, Apolo y principalmente tú, tuviesen que vivir mirando sus espaldas en caso de que algún monstruo quiera matarlos- explayé, no pudiéndole ocultar más mi preocupación.

-Fuiste separado e incomunicado de tu madre o de mí misma. Te viste obligado a utilizar esas cosas. Fuiste enterrado vivo una vez más. Caíste a un lugar que ninguno de nosotros debería y saliste con vida. Venciste a Gigantes y Primordiales…es que no puedes tener un simple momento de paz? Tienes alguna idea de lo que sentí cuando supe que podías haber muerto de nuevo? – cansada, se expresó emocionalmente Artemisa, avergonzándome de haber sido la causa de sus problemas.

Quizás sea el agotamiento que mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo, así como la falta de alimentos y el sueño atrasado. Pero la verdad es que me sentía bien cuando Roja me alzó contra su pecho y empezó a llevarme fuera de la sala, sintiendo como mis párpados caían y podía oír lejanamente las últimas palabras que mi pareja decía a su padre.

-Padre, Perseo no aceptará ser un dios. Me lo llevaré a la caza debido a que es el único hombre que he tenido el placer de conocer y sé que es respetuoso con las mujeres. Ahora, con el permiso de ustedes, yo me lo llevaré al templo de Apolo para curarlo-

Bueno…parece que conseguí algo más que una simple cita. Bruce y el gilipollas estarían orgullosos, ellos no son los únicos que pueden salir con una amazona.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No suelo decirlo en voz alta, pero estoy realmente orgulloso de mi habilidad para trabajar en la cocina. Desde antes de renacer podía subsistir sin la presencia de Alfred a diferencia de los demás mancos sin papilas gustativas.

En serio, como es posible que pongan agua a calentar y terminen usando un extintor para combatir las llamas que crearon?

-Y bien? Qué te parecen? – pregunté a Artemisa, quien estaba sentada en el sofá de mi casa mientras platicaba con mi madre.

-Creo que fue una buena idea el decirle a mi padre que te tendré vigilado en mi campamento…- limpiándose las comisuras de sus labios, replicó.

-Acaso tengo cara de ser tu cocinero personal? Pensé que una relación se basaba en dar y recibir- me mofé de ella, tomando asiento a su lado y quitándole la galleta de la mano.

-Y así será. Tú me das galletas y yo te doy permiso para usar tus espadas de nuevo cuando sea necesario- confiada, contestó.

-No es mi culpa que las All Blades estén malditas. Échale la culpa a Apolo, fue él quien me las dio. Si hubiese sido mi elección, le habría pedido la Godkiller de Slade- refuté con vehemencia, tratando de ignorar las risas de mi madre con la discusión que estábamos teniendo delante de ella.

Estaba a punto de volver a replicarme cuando el timbre del apartamento sonó, desconcertándonos a todos ya que Paul estaba en su estudio corrigiendo algunos exámenes que había tomado el día de ayer, y nosotros…bueno, estábamos comiendo en el salón.

-Iré yo a ver quién es, hijo. Tú quédate con Artemisa y trátala bien- indicó mi madre, guiñándome un ojo ante la sugerencia.

-Está bien, mamá. Y tú ya la oíste, Roja. Si quieres más galletas, empieza a cambiar el trato- lúdicamente le dije.

Mi madre no se tardó más de diez segundos en ir y volver, mirándome todo el tiempo, lo que me preocupó a sobremanera ya que no podía pensar en algo que me involucrase en este momento a menos que venga del Campamento Mestizo o del Olimpo.

-Ocurre algo, Sra. Blofis? – Artemisa le preguntó.

-Hay alguien que quiere verte, Percy. Dijo que se llama Dick- nos dijo ella.

La sangre se me heló como si Freeze y Killer Frost me hubiesen congelado al mismo tiempo, sintiendo un escalofrío por la espalda así como la palidez que pude notar en mi cara con el reflejo de un espejo.

-Tiene pelo oscuros, ojos celestes y cara de gilipollas? – interrogué sin importarme el lenguaje en este momento.

-Modales, Perseo! Y sí, ese muchacho es así. Por qué? -me contestó.

-Rápido, Roja! A bloquear esa puerta! – comandé a mi pareja, saltando por encima de la mesa y arrastrando una silla conmigo.

Dio gracias a cualquier dios al hecho de que la puerta estuviese cerrada, atrancando la manija con la silla y poniéndole todos los cerrojos, para posteriormente hacerme a un lado cuando Artemisa trajo un mueble y tapió la entrada al apartamento con suma prisa. La situación estaba poniéndose completamente desesperada y ridícula cuando incluso aventamos unos almohadones al cúmulo de cosas que trancaban la puerta.

-Crees que eso será necesario para detenerlo? – Roja me preguntó, tomando asiento a mi lado en el suelo luego de la agotadora tarea.

-Espero que sí, ya que la única manera que le quedaría sería que…oh, cabrón! – insulté, haciendo que la diosa me mirase atentamente.

-Qué? Qué otra opción le quedaría!? – me tomó del frente de mi camiseta y empezó a moverme de un lado al otro.

-…Las ventanas- finalicé crípticamente.

-Por Zeus, no! – exclamó ella, intentando pararse per deteniéndose al ver que mi madre aparecía desde el salón con un invitado no deseado.

-Hola hermanita! Hola pajarito! –

Definitivamente desearía que el Mocoso Demonio estuviese aquí…

 ** _Bien, ahora en verdad si se terminó esta historia._**

 ** _Como dije anteriormente, quería demostrar que varias personas que Percy (Jason) conoce a través de la trama le traen recuerdos de su vida anterior._**

 ** _No quería dejar de lado el clásico chiste de que le mordía el cuello a la gente cuando revivió, así como tampoco el utilizar a un Apolo castigado por su padre, pero adoptando ahora la forma del primer Robin con el simple placer de perturbar a su hermano._**

 ** _Una aclaración simple para aquellos que no estén tan metidos en el mundo DC y específicamente con Red Hood. Las All Blades fueron regalo de la Liga de las Sombras, y tienen la propiedad de usar y cancelar magia cuando entra en un enfrentamiento contra un oponente. Por mi parte, las he visto siendo utilizadas contra Deathstroke en un mano a mano, contra Supergirl, y contra Akila._**

 ** _La Godkiller, es básicamente un arma hecha por Hefestos a Deathstroke como modo de pago, y como su nombre lo indica, es capaz de matar a una divinidad._**

 ** _Qué les pareció? Buena? Mala? Pasable?_**

 ** _Dejen sus comentarios para saber por favor._**

 ** _Adiós!_**


End file.
